As network connectivity between computing devices increases, detailing what resources are provided on a given networked device may be increasingly difficult. For example, a networked computing environment may include software installed on one or more computing devices within the networked computing devices. Licenses associated with various software applications may include multiple levels of use rights, access levels, time periods associated with a given license, and the like. In some scenarios, networked computing systems include various device components that may be provided from third party vendors. In this scenario, magnitude of a given networked computing systems may increase a cost associated with enumerating inventory for each component included installed on every networked computing device in the system.